Whatever spot you pick?
by Scrapbook Original
Summary: Picks up after 2x20. Contains spoilers. Emma is kidnapped by Tamara and Greg and is sent to an alternate universe, where she and Neal are shacking up together.
1. The Shocking Truth

When Emma had woken up that morning she had a sense that her day wasn't going to end well. But, for whatever reason, she ignored that feeling and continued to search for Tamara and the missing Regina, per Henry's request.

She had doubled back to Neal and Tamara's room, and found a tiny piece of paper torn from the phone book. She had followed that lead to the docks.

Emma should really have called David for backup, but stubborn as she was, she thought she had the situation under control. She saw Greg leaning over Regina, who was hooked up to some machine and walked in slowly, gun drawn.

She was slightly disappointed. She was hoping to catch Tamara in the act. That's when that bad feeling came creeping up again, the one she had woken up with. Seconds later she was hit over the head with something really heavy.

When she came to, she was laying on the metal table where Regina had been and was hooked up to the same machine.

"Well, Ms. Nancy drew, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." Tamara stood over her, hooking up the wires on the machine.

"I knew you weren't just here for Neal." Emma tried to move, but was handcuffed to the table.

" Can we just get on with it" Emma couldn't move to see, but she figured it was Greg, who had just walked in. "Someone might come looking for her."

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but we will find your father. This just takes precedence right now." She said looking down at Emma.

"You guys do know that I'm right here." Emma tried once again to slip her arm out of the cuffs.

"What if she doesn't know anything, do we even know if she has magic?" Greg had come around into full view.

"Yes the lass does, whatever it is you want she will know. " She knew that voice.

"Hook" She spat. "I thought I locked you up."

"Ah well, that you did. I happen to be very cunning though." Hook leaned down towards her.

"Oh cut the act Hook, I brought you hear." Tamara said hooking the last of the wires and walking over to the machine. "Now move away, so we can test this thing."

"I do hope you make it out alive love. A smile as beautiful as yours shouldn't go to waste." Hook whispered in her ear and then backed away.

"Wait, Tamara you don't have to do this," She begged, "What about Neal?"

"Never even liked the fool," She chuckled flipping the switch, "funning thing is he will never see any of this coming."

Emma winced as the voltage hit her body. "Now, what are the beans for?" But Emma didn't answer, she wouldn't.

"Fine then, we'll try this again" Tamara cracked a smile turning the knob up a little and flipped the switch. "What are you planning on doing with the beans?"

Once again Emma gritted her teeth against the pain.

" You can do whatever you want, but I'm not saying a word." She spat.

Tamara smirked and turned the knob as far up as it would go.

"Tamara don't, that could kill her. " Greg shrieked.

Tamara just shrugged, flipping the switch.

Emma screamed as her back arched off the table. She held on as long as she could. For Henry, for Neal, and her parents, she had to survive. But after a few seconds everything went black.


	2. Our House

Emma woke up with bright lights streaming in. She turned over rubbing her hands over the sheets on her bed. They felt weird, different.

She forced her eyes open. When she realized it wasn't her bed, she shot up.

She was in a nice bedroom, but not her bedroom. Where was she?

The first thing she did was check her pants for her gun. That's when she noticed she was wearing pajamas. Silk pajamas.

She needed to find Greg, Hook, Regina and especially Tamara. Where had they taken her?

She tiptoed to the window, not wanting to make much noise.

Upon looking out she found she was in a house on a suburban street that looked nothing like Storybrooke or Maine, for that matter.

Just then she heard something downstairs, it sounded like laughter, but she couldn't be sure.

She grabbed the closest weapon, an umbrella and tiptoed to the door.

She slid the door open and peeked out. Then followed the noise to the stairs.

She crept down the stairs, slowly and quietly and walked across the small hall towards a door.

Just then someone came walking out of the door and she held up her umbrella to him.

"Emma" "Neal?" They both said at the same time.

"Hey babe look I just talked to Frank and…" But she hadn't moved the umbrella. Why he was here and why was he calling her babe?

"Emma, babe what's with the umbrella, it's supposed to be sunny today."

She lowered the umbrella, and he took it from her hand.

"Anyway I was talking to Frank and he needs me to come in early today, so.. " she looked around, suddenly realizing she was wearing skimpy silk pajamas in front of Neal. She covered her chest and interrupted him, "Where are we?

"What?"

"Where are we Neal?" Emma said.

"Haha, very funny, April fool's day isn't until next month remember?"

"No seriously, where are we?" she frowned.

"Ok fine, I'll play along. We are at our house." He turned putting his hand on the small of her back and pushing her down the hall.

"Our house?" She whispered. What was going on? They didn't have a house.

"Now, as I was saying, I have to go in early, so I know that today was my day to walk Henry to the bus stop, but I was thinking maybe you could get the kids breakfast and…" She stopped dead in her tracks. They had reached the kitchen, and there sat Henry at the table.

Next to him sat a cute little girl, her blonde hair in little curls around her face, Emma immediately loved her.

"KIDS?!" Emma was in disbelief, was she going crazy, she must at least be dreaming, "as in pleural."

"Yea Em, I need you to take Henry and Holly today, but I promise, I will make it up to you." Neal walked over to the fridge.

"You and the girls can go on that retreat next weekend, I will stay home from the super bowl party at Ben's, ok babe." He poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed the briefcase off the counter.

"Ok babe?" He walked over to her. "Hey you ok?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.

Yep. Something was up. Neal had just called her babe about a dozen times, and kissed her, and apparently they had kids, as in more than one. She was dreaming.

She still wanted to know, where she was, even if it was a dream.

She spotted an opened letter on the table, and ignoring Neal, walked over to read it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Neal Cassidy _

_234 Pembroke Ave. _

_Tallahassee, FL_

**Tallahassee?!**


End file.
